


Fight

by Lady_bag



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_bag/pseuds/Lady_bag
Summary: In the middle of a steamy make out session, Yuri Katsuki faints, falling into his husband, Viktor Nikivorov's arms. In the hospital, Yuri wakes, and he gets some saddening news from Viktor. Yuri has Stage 4 Cancer.What will happen as Yuri and Viktor struggle through these hard times? Find out in, 'Fight'.





	1. Chapter 1

**The chat: HOE SQUAD has been opened**

**Ice.fetish** : wass up hoes?

 **Yura** : *middle finger*

 **Yura** : Yura be nice

 **Hamster.boy** : OMG I SHIP IT

 **Yura** : we're already dating you dumbass

 **Yura** : we've been dating for three years

 **Beka** : Yeah Phichit, you were the one fangirling over us dating. How do you not remember that??

 **Pork.Cutlet.Bowl** : Congratulations guys

 **I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl** : CONGRATULATIONS YURIO AND OTABEK. I KNOW YOU WILL BOTH LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

 **Hamster.boy** : I still can't believe two of my ships are canon... *nosebleed*

 **Ice.fetish** : how many ships do you have exactly??

 **Yura** : who cares?

 **Beka** : be nice Yura. If you can last 20 more minutes without saying anything mean, then we can have some fun tonight~

 **Yura** : DEAL

 **Beka** : knew you'd agree ;)

 **Ice.fetish** : oooooooo~ A winky face~ You're getting it hard tonight Yurio~

 ** _Pork.Cutlet.Bowl. has left the chat_**  
**_I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl has left the chat_**

 **Ice.fetish** : well there goes Viktor and Yuri. Probably gonna go do the do.

 **Hamster.boy** : GET ME PICTURES

 _ **Yura**_ ** _has left the chat_**  
_**Beka**_ _ **has left the chat**_

 **Hamster.boy** : everybody left us, Chris :(

 **Ice.fetish** : ya they did

 **Ice.fetish** : so, I um... have a question for you Phichit...

 **Hamster.boy** : yes Chris?

 **Ice.fetish** : do you wanna, you know, go on a date with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just asking...

 **Hamster.boy** : I would love to go on a date with you Chris

 **Ice.fetish** : yay! I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven??

 **Hamster.boy** : sure! See you then

 **Ice.fetish** : see you then! *Kissy face*

 **Yuri (Katsuki) POV: (after him and Viktor left the chat)**  
"I bet Chris and Phichit are telling everyone that we're having sex." I say looking at Viktor, who has a smirk on his face.  
"Why don't we make that a true statement?" Viktor says, pinning me against the wall with an aura of dominance surrounding him. He begins to harshly kiss my neck.  
"Not so fast there Vitya~

Viktor makes his way to my mouth, sliding his tongue in and exploring. Our lips move in sync, and I moan against his lips. After a bit, I start to feel week. Now that I think about it, I've been feeling weaker and weaker by the day. I pull away, holding my head as the world starts to spin. If it weren't for Viktor's hands around my waist, I would have fallen by now.  
"I don't feel so good Vitya..." I say as I lay my head on his chest. I lift my head up to look at him, and find myself staring at black dots instead. I fall to ground, slipping out of Viktor's arms, and hitting my head on the corner of a nearby table. As I slip away from consciousness, I can faintly hear Viktor calling 911.

* * *

 

 _ **Time Skip:**_ _ **2 days**_  
As I slowly open my eyes, I can feel the cold piercing my skin. I can feel heat though, in my hand. Using all of the strength I can muster, I look down. Gripping onto my hand as if it was a lifeline, is Viktor. He has tears streaming down his face, and he's holding his hand close to his heart. His eyes are closed, yet I can see the pain etched into his mind.  
"Vitya..."  
I manage to mutter out his name, causing him eyes to shoot open. In an instant, I'm surrounded by his arms.  
I slowly wrap my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. We stay in each other's arms for what seems like hours, but was probably only minutes. Eventually he pulls back.  
He cups my face with his hands.  
"How are you feeling, Yuri?" He says as he stares deeply into my eyes.  
"Tired...and my head hurts..." I say. He nods, and kisses my forehead.  
A nurse walks in then, most likely to check my vitals.  
"Does he know yet Mr. Nikivorov?..." The nurse says, looking at Viktor.  
"No...I haven't told him yet..." He says, looking down at his hands.  
My eyebrows furrow, and worry starts to bubble up to the surface of my mind.  
"Vitya... what's going on?"  
"You have Stage Four Cancer Mr. Nikivorov." The nurse says to me.  
I nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. The nurse leaves.  
I feel Viktor's lips on my cheek, kissing away tears I didn't even know were there. He stands from his chair and lays down in the bed next to me, pulling me into his chest. I lay my head on his chest, closing my eyes. I'm gripping onto his shirt as hot tears spill onto my cheeks. I feel his fingers brushing through my hair, lulling me to sleep.  
**_Viktor's POV: 1 hour later_**  
I hate to see Yuri like this....I lay there, holding him close to me. The nurse came in a few minutes ago to tell me that I can take Yuri home. Careful not to wake him, I hold him in my arms bridal style and walk out to the car. I set him in the seat and buckle him in. I grab a blanket from the back and lay it over him. I get into the driver's seat and start the car. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I kiss his forehead, and pull out of the hospital parking lot.  
**_At home_**  
I carry Yuri to the bedroom, tucking him in. I take my phone out of pocket, and call a friend.  
_**Yuri's (**_ ** _Plisetsky_** _ **) POV:**_  
I pick up the phone. It's the old man.  
"Hello?"  
"Can you come over? It's important..."  
He sounds upset. Viktor is never upset.  
"I'll be there in ten."  
"Thank you..."  
I hang up.  
"I'll be back in a few hours Otabek!" I shout up the stairs. I hop on his motorcycle and make my way to Viktor and Yuri's house.  
**_Time Skip: 10 minutes_**  
_**Viktor's POV:**_  
I hear a loud engine die down in front of the house. Moments later, the door opens and Yurio walks in.  
"Thank you for coming..."  
Yurio sits down on the couch next to me, a worried look on his face.

* * *

 

"Is he going to be okay?..."  
"I think so...the doctors are some of the best in world." I say. Yurio and I have been talking for about an hour now. I hear a groan from the stairs, and moments later I see Yuri walk down the stairs.  
"How are you feeling?" I say as I hug him, kissing his forehead.  
"Okay, I guess... I'm hungry though."  
I nod, and walk away for moment. I come back with a sandwich for him.  
He takes it gratefully and eats. I sit down on the couch, Yuri, cuddling up on my lap. Yurio left just now, mumbling something about Otabek being an asshole with his sexting.  
**_Yuri's (_** _ **Plisetsky**_ _ **) POV:**_  
_Stupid Beka, getting me hard while I'm at Viktor and Yuri's house._ I pull into the driveway and get out of the car. I walk into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. I walk in, and immediately pinned to the wall. My lips are captured in a passionate, fiery kiss. I kiss back, moaning as Beka's hands make their way up my shirt. He slides his tongue into my mouth, exploring the wet cavern. **(I don't like the words "wet cavern" but I couldn't think of anything else -_-)**  
I wrap my arms around his neck as I'm pinned to the bed. He breaks the kiss to rip my shirt off, then dives back in, sucking on my neck. I moan as he finds my sweet spot, leaving a dark hickey. He leaves hickeys all down my chest, stopping at my waist. Using his teeth, he pulls down my pants. I'm already rock hard. My pants and underwear are thrown somewhere in the room, only to be recovered in the morning. Before the real fun begins, Beka, climbs off of me. I look at him in confusion.  
He comes back moments later with some rope and cloth. He ties my hands to the bed posts, and ties the cloth around my eyes. I bite my lip, nervously. We've never been this kinky before.  
"Don't worry Yura~ I'll take care of you~" I hear the deep voice of my lover reassuring me.  
I shiver in exciment. I feel his hot tongue lick up my shaft. I moan out, and he takes me into his mouth. He bobs his head, deepthroating me.  
"Ahh~ Beka~" I urge to grip onto his hair but I can't because of my bonds. I thrust up into his mouth. I feel his big, **(he has yaoi hands ;) )** warm hands hold my hips down. Then all of a sudden, I feel nothing. I whimper at the loss of contact.  
"AHH!~~" I scream out in pleasure as he rams into me, thrusting ruthlessly.  
"Shh~"  
I bit my lip to quiet myself as he thrusts even harder. My back arches and my eyes roll back as he thrusts into that bundles of nerves that overwhelms me with pleasure. I moan out loudly, pre cum dripping down my shaft.  
I feel his hand wrap arouny shaft, pumping me without stop.  
"Beka!!~~" I moan out his name as I cum into his hand and he cums inside of me. I fall back onto the bed, panting. He pulls out, and unties me, taking the blindfold off as well.  
He kisses me softly before laying down next to me. I snuggle into his arms as he holds me close. I want to talk to him about Yuri, but I know that Viktor isn't ready to tell anyone just yet. I'll check up on Yuri in the morning.  
_**In the**_ ** _morning_**  
_**Yuri (Katsuki) POV:**_  
I slowly open my eyes as light floods into the room. I turn over to say good morning to Viktor but he's not there. _Weird. He's always here in the morning..._ I get up, stumbling. I grip onto the doorway as I hold my stomach. I feel like I'm about to puke. I run to the bathroom, letting out last night's dinner. I hear footsteps pounding in the hallway, and seconds later I see Viktor's worried face.  
He helps me up, and we walk to the kitchen. He hands me a glass of water, and rubs my back soothingly as I drink.  
"Thank you honey." I say as I set the cup down. Viktor is now crouched down in front of me. I lean into him, resting my head on his shoulder for a moment. After a few minutes, I pick my head up and he goes to make breakfast. I pull out my phone, checking the stats of the skaters in the GPF. Viktor and I both took this season off to work on our pair skating routine and our solos for next season. I don't know if that's going to happen now though. The Cup of China is in a week. Yurio is currently in first place, Phichit is in second, and JJ is in third. Otabek is close though, in fourth. I set my phone down as a plate of eggs and bacon is set in front of me. Viktor sits across me, holding my hand as we eat. This is what we always do in the morning, but it doesn't feel like it used to. It feels almost strained.  
"Are you feeling up to going to the rink for a bit today?" Viktor says as we finish our food.  
"Yeah. I want to work on some of the jumps in my solo." I say. He nods. I head to the bedroom to get ready, Viktor following close behind.

 **Time Skip: 30 minutes**  
We walk into the rink, setting down our stuff on the benches. Within seconds I'm on the ice, warming up with a few laps. My mind is transported to a place where it's just me and the ice. I don't know how long I've been skating for so far. I skate to the edge of the rink, holding onto the wall. I'm going to take a quick water break and then get back to skating. I put my foot out to walk, and suddenly I can't see. Almost as if in slow motion, I feel myself falling to the ground. I can faintly hear Viktor screaming to me from the over side of the rink. Then, everything fades into darkness....


	2. Chapter Two

**Viktor's POV:**   
   I turn around as I hear a loud thump from across the rink. I see that Yuri is laying near the entrance to the rink, passed out. I quickly skate over to him. I pick him up in my arms, grabbing all of our stuff as I rush out of the rink.   
   As soon as we're home I set Yuri on the couch and run to the kitchen to get a wet cloth. I put it on his forehead. I sit next to him, on the floor. I take off my skates and his as well.    
Time Skip: 15 minutes   
   It's been 15 minutes and Yuri finally woke up. I quickly get up and rush to his side.    
Yuri's POV:    
   My head is pounding. I look to my right to see Viktor's worried face.    
   "How do you feel Yuri?" He asks me as he removes the wet cloth.   
   "Tired. And my head hurts."   
   "I'll get you some Advil."   
   He gets up and goes to the bathroom, coming back a minute later with two Advil and a glass of water. I take the medicine and sit up.   
   "I think you may have passed out due to you overworking yourself." He says. He sits down on the couch next to me, holding me in his arms. I grab the remote, turning on the TV to the movie channel. I put on a comedy called Keeping Up With The Joneses.   
Viktor's POV:    
   About halfway through the movie, I look to see that Yuri's fallen asleep. I carefully pick him up and carry him to the bedroom. I lay him down under the covers, and then I crawl in next to him. I hold him close to me. He subconsciously snuggles closer into my arms. I kiss the top of his head, before drifting off to sleep as well.   
Next morning   
HOE SQUAD is active   
  
Yura: hamsters are little devils!   
  
Hamster.boy: how dare you say that!   
  
Ice.fetish: calm down babe   
  
Hamster.boy: but he's saying hamsters are devils!   
  
Hamster.boy: ...fine...   
  
**Pork.Cutlet.Bowl has joined** ****  
**I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl has joined** ****  
**Beka has joined**   
  
Hamster.boy: hey guys! :)   
  
Pork.Cutlet.Bowl: hey Phichit   
  
I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl: hello everyone *wave*   
  
Beka: Yura. Do the dishes.   
  
**Beka has left the chat**   
  
Yura: is that all he got on to say?   
  
Ice.fetish: go   
  
Hamster.boy: do   
  
Ice.fetish: the   
  
I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl: dishes   
  
Pork.Cutlet.Bowl: ^please   
  
Yura: fine   
  
**Yura has left the chat**   
  
Hamster.boy: GOTTA GO   
  
Hamster.boy: LOLA IS GIVING BIRTH   
  
**Hamster.boy has left the chat** ****  
****  
**Ice.fetish has left the chat**   
  
Pork.Cutlet.Bowl: I guess he's watching the birth too   
  
I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl: probably   
  
**Pork.Cutlet.Bowl has left the chat** ****  
**I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl has left the chat** ****  
  
Time Skip: 4 weeks   
Yuri's (Katsuki) POV:   
   It's been a month now since I was diagnosed with cancer. About three weeks ago, I started losing my hair. It's now completely gone, and I keep my head in a wrap. We've already told family and friends. My mother and father are coming for a visit today. Viktor and I are actually on the way to the airport now.    
   He told me to stay home. He didn't want me out and about, since I was already weak from from my chemo this morning. But I insisted.   
   He pulls into one of the handicap parking spots. He helps me out of the car, and we walk in together. Their plane should be landing soon, so we'll see them in a little bit.   
   About thirty minutes later, I see my parents walking towards baggage claim. Viktor sees them as well. He gets up to help them with their bags, and I stay seated. I'm feeling a little sick, and don't want to move unless I absolutely have to. A few minutes later my mother's arms engulf me in a hug, and I hug her back. Viktor helps me stand. I give my father a hug and we all walk out to the car. Everyone is silent. Viktor's thumb is rubbing the front of my hand soothingly. Normally, we would be caught up in a storm of smiles, hugs, and laughter. But the circumstances are different. This isn't a "I have seen you in awhile, let's have fun together" visit. This is a "this might be the last time I see you visit". We all pile into the car.    
  
  
Viktor's POV:   
   Everyone can sense the somber mood in the air. By the time we get home, Yuri has fallen asleep. I take him to the bedroom, and tuck him into bed. I kiss his forehead before turning out the lights. I head to the kitchen to make Yuri's parents some tea.   
Yuri's (Katsuki) POV:   
   I woke up a few minutes ago. I finally decide to get up. I sit up, climbing out of bed. I walk out into the living room. Viktor and my parents are sitting on the couches, talking in hushed voices. My mother is the first to see me.   
   "How are you feeling honey?" She asks in a soothing tone.   
   "Good." I say.   
   As I sit down next to Viktor, she hands me a cup of tea. Green tea. My favorite. I smile.    
   "Thank you." I say.   
   "You're welcome." She sits back down in her seat.   
   Viktor puts in a movie and sits back down on the couch next to me. I snuggle into his side as the movie starts. It's a comedy.   
  
Viktor's POV:   
   The movie just finished. I look over and am surprised to see that Yuri is still awake.   
   "Anyone hungry?" I ask, looking around at everyone as I stand up. Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki both nod, Yuri does as well. I set to work on making pork cutlet bowls. They aren't as amazing as Mrs. Katsuki's but they're still good.     
   I peek into the living room, about to call everyone into the kitchen, but I that Yuri had put on one of his favorite TV shows, so I bring out the food to them. I hand everyone their bowl and sit back down on the couch next to Yuri.   
That night, in Viktor and Yuri's room:   
Yuri's (Katsuki) POV:   
   Viktor and I are laying in bed together, staring up at the ceiling. He's talking to me about something, but I don't hear a word he's saying. I have so many thoughts running through my head. I'm constantly thinking "What if this day is my last?" I know that I'm being taken care of by some of the best doctors in the world, but that doesn't help with the thoughts of death constantly coursing through my brain. I go in for a check up tomorrow. If all goes well, I'll be able to stay at home a little longer. If not, I may be spending the rest of my life in a hospital room.   
   I'm dragged out my own head by Viktor shaking me. I look up at him, dazed.   
   "Are you alright Yuri?..."   
   "Yeah...it's just...if the check up doesn't go well tomorrow...then I'll most likely be spending the rest of my life in a hospital....and I don't want to die in a hospital...." As I speak, tears stream down my face. Viktor wipes them away, but they're only replaced by more tears. After awhile, I calm down.    
   "Yuri, you're not going to die. I promise you." Viktor reassures me. I nod, and lay my head down on his chest. He strokes my hair soothingly, humming to me softly. I eventually am lulled to sleep.   
Viktor's POV:   
   I hate to see Yuri like this. He's such a strong person though, I know he'll make it through this. I go to ask him if he wants to go watch something to take his mind off this whole ordeal, but I see that he has fallen asleep. I kiss his forehead. Makkachin jumps up on the bed, snuggling up protectively over Yuri. It's as if Makkachin can sense Yuri's pain. I pet Makkachin for a few minutes, before falling asleep as well.   
Makkachin's POV (because why the fuck not):    
   I hate to see Papa upset. He's worried about Daddy. Daddy is constantly in pain. In his head, his stomach, everywhere. He can barely stand up on his own now. Daddy's light enough that I can carry him around the house when Papa isn't there. Daddy's head doesn't smell nice. It used to smell like flowers, but now it smells like sickness and death. I tried to rub my own scent on Daddy's head once, but it didn't work. I hope Daddy will get better soon....  **(I know, cringey, forgive me)**

**The chat HOE SQUAD has been opened**

**_Hamster.boy has joined the chat_ **

**_Ice.fetish has joined the chat_ **

**_Yura has joined the chat_ **

**_Beka has joined the chat_ **

**_Pork.Cutlet.Bowl has joined the chat_ **

**_I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl has joined the chat_ **

 

**Hamster.boy:** GUYS

**Yura:** what the fuck do you want. I am trying to sleep.

**I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl:** Yurio it is 3:00 in the afternoon

**Yura:** I know that old man

**Ice.fetish:** that seems unhealthy

**Yura:** fuck you, I'm going back to bed

**_Yura has left the chat_ **

**Pork.Cutlet.Bowl:** guys Phichit had something to say

**Hamster.boy:** THANK YOU

**Hamster.boy:** LOLA’S CHILDREN ARE ADORABLE *picture of baby hamsters*

**Pork.Cutlet.Bowl:** awww <3 can Viktor and I come later and see them?

**Hamster.boy:** OF COURSE!!!!!!!

**Pork.Cutlet.Bowl:** see ya soon

**_Pork.Cutlet.Bowl has left the chat_ **

**_Beka has left the chat_ **

**_Ice.fetish has left the chat_ **

**_Hamster.boy has left the chat_ **

**I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl:** ;-;

**_I.Love.Pork.Cutlet.Bowl has left the chat_ **

 

**Phichit’s POV: (srry if it's horrible, I've never written in Phichit’s POV before)**

**“** _ I'm so happy!!! Yuri and Viktor are coming over to meet Lola's babies!! :3 They are the cutest little things ever!”  _ I think as I run around, cleaning up my house. I duck and weave around the long tube system the hamsters use to get around the house.

**_DIIINNNGGG DOOONNNGGG!!!!!!!_ **

   “THEY'RE HERE!!!!” I scream as I run to answer the door. I throw the door open and hug them both tightly before letting them inside. I close the door and walk over to a part of the tube system that the hamsters like to hang out in. I open it up and four hamsters pop out: Ricky, Larry, Mellony, and Lola. I let Viktor and Yuri play with the hamsters while I go and get the babies. I hear a high pitched girly squeal from the living room and a nice hearty laugh. I walk back with the babies and see what had happened. 

**Yuri's POV:**

Phichit let his hamsters out for us to play with and is going to get the babies. As soon as Viktor's eyes see the hamsters running on their little feet towards him, he let's out a high pitched girly squeal. I'm laughing so hard that I've fallen out of my chair. He looks like a fangirl. A crazy fangirl to be exact. I'm wiping away tears as Phichit walks back in and hands us each three baby hamsters. I look over at Viktor only to see him crying and making incoherent noises at the baby hamsters. 

   “You're such a weirdo Viktor.” I say as pat his head. He gives me his signature heart shaped smile and proceeds to pet the hamsters with one finger. 

   “You seem like more of a hamster lover than Phichit.”

   “HOW DARE YOU”

   “I was only kidding Phichit.”

   “GOOD. I AM SUPERIOR HAMSTER LOVER”

   Now Viktor and I are both rolling around on the floor laughing our asses off.

   “I wuv you my fuzzy wuzzy wittle muchoe poes :3” Phichit says as he wraps his arms around all if the hamsters. Viktor and I crawl over to him and pet the hamsters as they fall asleep. Phichit picks up the babies and puts them back in their cage. I stand up and wipe the dust off my pants, and Viktor does the same. 

   “Well Yuri and I should get going. We have dinner plans.”

   “We do?”

   “Yes. I made reservations. We need to go get dressed.” Viktor says as he grabs the car keys. I follow him after saying goodbye to Phichit. I get in the car and put on my seatbelt.

   “Let's get some tunes going on in here!” I say, smiling, as I turn on the radio. Viktor smiles and sings along (badly XD) with me as we drive. 

**Time skip: hour and a half**

   Viktor and I sitting in the middle of a beautiful Five Star restaurant called Le Piller de la Reine. It's a beautiful French restaurant in the city. There's roses, lilies, and carnations placed in stained glass vases on each table. There's soothing 40’s playing in the background as Viktor and I enjoy our night. 

**Later that night**

   Viktor and I walk out of the restaurant swinging our hands.

   “I had a wonderful night Vitya.” I say as we walk to our car.

   “I did too Yuri. I am glad that you enjoyed yourself.” Viktor smiles at me, and I smile back. Viktor opens my door for me, like the gentleman that he is. I get in and buckle my seatbelt and Viktor gets in beside me, starting the car. I lay my head back and close my eyes as we drive.

**Time skip**

   I walk inside with Viktor and take off my shoes. We both walk to the bedroom and change into our pajamas. I snuggle up next to him in our bed. He holds me close. I smile as I feel him kiss my forehead.

   “I love you Yuri.” He says as he plays with my hair.

   “I love you too Vitya.” I mumble as I fall asleep.


End file.
